For example, coffee making apparatus comprising a water boiling and hot plate unit and a separable coffee jug is known, in which water is boiled in the unit so that it is propelled through a coffee holding filter to drain into the jug while the jug is disposed on the hot plate.
For further example, tea making apparatus, known as a "Teasmaid", comprises a clock controlled water boiling unit and a separable tea pot, in which unit stored water is boiled in the unit at a pre-set time to be propelled through a delivery pipe to the tea pot placed in a predetermined position below the delivery pipe.
However, most known forms of such apparatus are dedicated to the production of a single specific kind of beverage, and for this reason beverages are made quite often by boiling water in an electric kettle and pouring the boiled water into a suitable beverage receptacle such as a cup, tea pot, coffee pot or jug.
Electric kettles, of a kind known as "cordless kettles" which comprise a kettle, a stand and separable electrical connector means to automatically connect the kettle with an electrical power supply connector in the stand when the kettle is placed on the stand, are particularly convenient for such purposes.
While it is quite common to find examples of all these forms of apparatus in a home, e.g. a tea-maker in a bedroom, a coffee maker in the dining room and an electric kettle in the kitchen, the provision of such levels of equipment is often ergonomically inconvenient, excessively expensive, bulky or otherwise problematical, e.g. for guest rooms in hotels.